1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective coverings for electronic devices and more particularly pertains to a new cardiac telemetry protective pouch for providing a water resilient protective pouch for containing the telemetry electronics employed for monitoring and transmitting cardiac status information about a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective coverings for electronic devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective coverings for electronic devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,919; U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,286; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,414; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,151; U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,326; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,871.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cardiac telemetry protective pouch. The inventive device includes a protective pouch for receiving the telemetry device of the cardiac telemetry monitoring apparatus. The protective pouch comprises a pair of side panels each having a perimeter. A portion of the perimeter of a first one of the side panels is releasably coupled to a corresponding portion of the perimeter of a second one of the side panels to form a closable opening on the pouch. A remainder portion of the perimeter of the first side panel is inseparably coupled to the perimeter of the second side panel to define an interior and form a water tight seal between the side panels at the remainder portion. An interlocking closure is for releasably joining the side panels at the closable opening. The interlocking closure comprises a first interlocking structure on the first side panel and a second interlocking structure on the second side panel. The first interlocking structure of the first side panel and second interlocking structure of the second panel each have at least one gap therein at alignable locations of the closable opening such that a hole is formed between the first and second side panels when the first and second interlocking structures of the side panels are interlocked together for permitting passage of a lead wire through the interlocking closure when the first interlocking structure are interlocked with the second interlocking structure in snug relationship with the lead wire.
In these respects, the cardiac telemetry protective pouch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a water resilient protective pouch for containing the telemetry electronics employed for monitoring and transmitting cardiac status information about a patient.